Hello Beautiful A Niley Story
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: ....Um Not Good At Summarys So Just Read The Story Please! Nick/Miley Kevin/Ashley Joe/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Niley Preview

"This Is Getting Ridiculous!" Ashley Tisdale Said To Her Bff Miley Cyrus.

"What Is Getting Ridiculous?" She Asked As She Stuffed A Chicken Nugget In Her Mouth.

"Oh I Don't Know You Secretly Crushing On Mr. Nick Jonas Perhaps!" Ash Yelled.

"I Am Not Crushing On Nick!" She Protested.

"Oh Yea Sure Whatever Miles!" Ash Said.

"Ohmigosh Shut Up About Nick!" Miley Whisperers.

"Why?" Ash Asked Confused.

"Because He Is Right Over There Sherlock!" Miley Yelled.

Everyone Looks At Her

"What?!" Miley Yelled.

OK Should I Continue With This Or Not? They Will Be Longer If I Do I Just Wanted To See How People Would React So Should I Continue? You Tell Me!


	2. Ch1

Niley Chapter 1

This might look like the other because i just put it all on here not to confuse anyone. ENJOY!

"This Is Getting Rediculous!" Ashley Tisdale Said To Her Bff Miley Cyrus.

"What Is Getting Rediculous?" She Asked As She Stuffed A Chiken Nugget In Her Mouth.

"Oh I Don't Know You Secretly Crushing On Mr. Nick Jonas Perhaps!" Ash Yelled.

"I Am Not Crushing On Nick!" She Protested.

"Oh Yea Sure Whatever Miles!" Ash Said.

"Ohmigosh Shut Up About Nick!" Miley Whisperes.

"Why?" Ash Asked Confused.

"Because He Is Right Over There Sherlock!" Miley Yelled.

Everyone Looks At Her

"What?!" Miley Yelled.

The Jo Bros Walk Over

"Hey Guys! Why Were You Screaming Miles?" Nick Asked. Miley's Eyes Widened. Ash Started Laughing Really Hard.

"Uhm... You Know...The Guy Ash Likes Is Over There!" Miley Said Pointing To A Random Guy. Ash Stopped Laughing.

"What?!" She Said Confused. They All Looked Over Were She Pointed.

"Oh Ash If He Is Your Type I Could Go-" Joe Started But Ash Interrupted.

"NO!" She Yelled.

"Why?" Joe asked.

" Yeah why? You Could So Score A Date With Him..." Miley Said Smirking. Ash glared at her.

"Shut up Miley." She said plainly.

The next day on the set of Hannah Montana

Miley was walking inside when she seen the Jonas Brothers standing against a wall. She ran to the director freaking out.

"What are the Jonas Brothers do here?!"

"They are going to be in this episode." he stated plainly. Her eyes widened.

"What?! When?! How?! Why?!" she demanded.

"I asked them a couple of days ago why? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are but you still should have asked me first!" She said as somebody tapped on her shoulder making her jump.

"Ah!" she said as she turned around to see Nick.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Nick you scarred me half to death!" she said with her hand on her chest.

"Oh i'm sorry." he said. Miley calmed down.

"Thats ok."

"We are gonna have fun aren't we?" he asked. '_Sweet niblets!' _She thought. She gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah real fun." she said as happy as she could get.


	3. Authors Note!

Hi Guys!

So Have You Ever Herd Of The Book Twilight?

Well Me And My Friend Are Thinking About Writing A Story About It!

So Do You Think We Should?

Please Review And Tell Me! : )

New Episode Should Be Out Soon!


	4. IMPORTANT!

Ok so I got this idea just sitting in my room watching Suite Life and I think I could make a good story out of it! So tell me if I should continue!

This Is Life

Trailer

** What happens when...**

** An engaged basketball star/dad...**

_ Shows a man and a woman kissing on the beach..._

** And a single ninth grade science teacher/mom...**

_ Shows a blonde writing on the board..._

** See each other again for the first time in sixteen years at a parent-teacher conference...**

_ Shows the same blonde earasing the board..._

"Sharpay?" she turned around and gasped. Good thing she was holding onto the board or she would have collapsed.

"Troy?" she managed to get out.

** Will they fall in love all over again...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy at a restaurant..._

"I love you Shar." Troy said. Sharpay smiled.

"I love you too Troy." she said and blushed. Troy smiled and without thinking started moving towards her...

** Or will they go back to the way they were before and act like they never saw each other...**

_ Shows Sharpay in her classroom..._

"So any questions?"

_ Shows Troy at basketball practice..._

"Coach said to fake right and break left.."

** And what about the kids? How do they feel about this?...**

_ Shows Alex and Nick talking at the park..._

"Alex why can't you just let your mom date him?"

"Cause its always just been me and mom! We don't need anyone else! We have Aunt Kels and Uncle Jason and everyone else! We are fine without him!"

_ Shows Jade and Jake talking in her room..._

"So are you ok with your dad dating Miss. Evans?" Jade shrugged.

"I guess I mean he's happy and even broke up with that witch Stephenie for her. Plus she's nice and all. So yeah I guess, but its her daughter i'm worried about." Jake smiled and hugged her.

** From the author that brought you After So Many Years. Comes a new story about...**

** Romance...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy outside her house..._

"Shar I promise you I have and always will love you." Troy said taking her hands. She smiled.

"I love you too Troy so much." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_ Shows Nick and Alex sitting on her bed after playing a game of basketball_

"Alex I need to tell you something..." he said hesitantly. She looked up and smiled telling him he had her attention. He took a deep breath.

"Alex I want to be more then just your best friend. I'm in love with you Al and I can't keep it from you any longer and I know you might not feel the same way but dad said I needed to tell you and.." he kept babbling on. Alex who had gotten over the shock two minutes ago kissed him. After Nick's shock went away and realised what was happening happily kissed her back. They pulled away moments later. Nick just looked at her.

"You wouldn't shut up." she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her again.

** Hate...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade fighting at school..._

Alex punches Jade in the face. Jade rubs her throbbing jaw, then her anger gets the better of her and she tackles Alex to the ground.

"Jade stop!" Jake yelled and pulled her of of Alex. Jade is trying to get free but Jake only tightens his grip on her. Alex tries to go back after her but Nick holds her back.

"Nick let go!" she yells kicking and screaming.

"No Alex! Stop!" A couple of seconds later Sharpay comes out of her classroom.

"What is going on out here?!" She yells then see's Nick and Jake holding Alex and Jade away from each other. Her mouth drops and her eyes goes wide.

"Alex? Jade? I definately didn't excpect you two to be fighting.

_ Shows Troy and Sharpay arguing..._

"Troy your engaged!? Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed.

"I honestly have no idea. Shar."

"You were cheating on both of us! I can't believe I actually thought you loved me! and don't ever call me Shar again!" She yelled at him before running out of the house crying.

** Friendship...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade hugging..._

_ Shows Jade riding on Jake's back..._

_ Shows Sharpay hanging out with the girls..._

** And Family...**

_ Shows everyone sitting at the dinner table eating, laughing, and having a good time.._

** Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**

_ Shows Sharpay shopping with Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor..._

** Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

_ Shows Troy playing basketball with the guys..._

** Emily Osment as Alexis Evans...**

_ Shows Alex crying on Nick's shoulder..._

** Nick Jonas as Nick Cross...**

_ Shows Nick kiss Alex..._

** Alyson Stoner as Jade Bolton...**

_ Shows Jade getting ready for school..._

** Mitchel Musso as Jake Johnson...**

_ Shows Jake comforting Jade..._

** Also featuring...**

** Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**

** Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**

** Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Neilson...**

** Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross...**

** Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**

** Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessi...**

** And Amanda Bynes as Stephenie Reed...**

** In...**

** This Is Life**

** Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me! Its up to your reviews to get the first chapter!**


End file.
